1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leakage-blocking structure, an electronic component, and an electronic component unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-221787, for example, discloses an electrical junction box (junction box) including, as conventional electronic components incorporated in a vehicle, electronic components such as relay modules configured to control connection between a power-supply device and electrical components.
The electronic components assembled to the electrical junction box described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-221787 above need further improvement, for example, in prevention of leakage between adjacent terminals that the electronic components have.